Pokefriends: A jornada!
by kerida-chan
Summary: Um grupo de treinadores pokemons e suas aventuras! o Todos os personagens são baseados nos meus amigos u.u


**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls... Pinha's productions tem o orgulho de apresentar**

**Pokefriends: A jornada!**

**Uma história de humor! (sim, muito humor) ... Uma história de ação! (nem tanta ação assim pq a autora tem preguiça de escrever cenas de luta) ... Uma história de aventura! (uma grande aventura mesmo)...**

**Nota: Os personagens dessa história são todos baseados nos meus amigos u.u**

**O que estiver entre - - é ação u.u/****  
****O que estiver entre " " é pensamento u.u/**

Um lindo dia em Jeca's City! Principalmente para os novos jovens treinadores que nesse dia iriam buscar seu primeiro Pokémon!

Autora: Waaaaaahhh! se espreguiça Que horas são? -olha pro relógio de Mew- Hora de me arrumar! n.n/ -se arruma- Hora de arrumar a mochila! n.n/ -arruma a mochila de Mew- Agora, hora de ir pro laboratório! n.n/

E lá segue ela para o laboratório e chegando lá, encontra com...

Autora: Luke! Por que você ainda não entrou no laboratório? o.o

Luke: É que ainda não abriu...

Autora: Faz muito tempo que você tá esperando?

Luke: Eu? Acho que umas 4 horas...

Autora: O QUÊ?! Tú tá aqui desde 5 da manhã?!

Então, a porta do laboratório abre.

Professor Coqueiro: Bom dia jovens! Desculpem a demora, eu ainda tava dormindo agora pouco... hehehe... Bem, mas vamos entrando!

Eles entram no laboratório.

Professor Coqueiro: Vamos pular o bla bla bla e ir logo para o que interessa! Eu tenho 3 pokebolas aqui, e cada uma delas têm um pokémon dentro. Você aí garoto!

Luke: Eu?

Professor Coqueiro: Você quer qual pokebola? 1, 2 ou 3?

Luke: Err... 3?

Professor Coqueiro: E você menina? 1 ou 2?

Autora: 1! o/

Ele entrega os pokemons, algumas pokebolas e a pokeagenda.

Professor: É uma nova jornada, com novas emoções! -faz dancinha- Peguem muitos pokemons e divirtam-se! -empurra os 2 pra fora do laboratório-

Autora: Bem, e agora?

Luke: Devemos seguir o fluxo u.u

Autora: Que fluxo?

Luke: Você é o fluxo. Começa a andar que eu te sigo.

Autora: Tá bom... -começa a andar em direção a floresta de VG- Mas antes, vamos ver nossos pokemons! -joga a pokebola escolhida- Vai pokemon!

Squirtle: Squirtle! -olhinhos brilhando

Autora: Legal! O meu é um pokemon de água feliz! n.n/ -abraça o squirtle-

Luke: Deixa eu ver o meu o/ -joga a pokebola que escolheu-

Charmander: Chaaaaaarrr!

Luke: Abaixa para ficar cara a cara com o charmander- Olá! Eu sou Luke -estende a mão-

Charmander: Charmander! -aperta a mão do treinador-

Luke: Que simpático!

Luke e Autora: Volte! -os pokemons voltam para suas pokebolas-

Autora: ... Estranho... sinto que estamos esquecendo algo... Ah! Depois eu lembro! Vamos indo.

E assim os 2 entram na floresta de VG.

Katan: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! O-O Eu tô atrasada!!! -pega as coisas rápido e sai correndo para o laboratório-

Chegando lá...

Professor Coqueiro: Sabe, Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga u.u... Só sobrou essa pokebola.

Katan: Alguém já esteve aqui?

Professor: Um garoto e uma garota com mochila de Mew.

Katan: Taís, sua vaca! Nem pra me esperar!

Professor coqueiro: Eles foram em direção a floresta de VG

Katan: Obrigada! -pega tudo o que tem direito e sai correndo-

Professor Coqueiro: Esses jovens de hoje... u.u

Já na floresta...

Katan: TAAAAÍÍÍÍÍÍSSSSS!!!!

-eco-

Não muito longe dali...

Autora: Ai caramba!

Luke: O que foi?

Autora: Acabei de lembrar o que esqueci!

Luke: E o que foi? o.o

Autora: A Katan! -Olha para o matagal que começa a mexer violentamente-

Luke: O que tá acontecendo?!

Katan: -sai do meio do matagal- Taís, sua vaca! -sai correndo e se joga em cima da amiga-

Autora: Waaaahhh!!! -é derrubada pela amiga- Desculpa! Você sabe que eu sou meio esquecida...

katan: Eu fiquei com medo de ficar sozinha ;-; não faz mais isso, tá?

Autora: Tá, mas agora sai de cima de mim!

Luke: "Meu deus, no que eu fui me meter?" -olhando para as 2 loucas discutindo no chão-

Katan: -olha pro Luke- Ah! Você! -aponta-

Luke: Eu?! O-O o que tem eu?

Katan: Eu já te vi em algum lugar u.u

Luke: -gota- XD

Autora: Ele também é de Jeca's City u.u'

Katan: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... tá o.o

Luke: Mas é melhor continuarmos andando.

Autora: Tá, agora você é o fluxo u.u/

Luke: Não! Eu não sou um bom fluxo o.o'

Katan: Então eu serei o fluxo! -começa a andar- por ali!

Autora: Isso não é uma boa idéia...

Luke: Por que? o.o

Autora: Ela têm um senso de direção meio duvidoso...

Luke: O-O'

... uma semana depois...

Autora: Katan!

Luke: Eu estou com fome... muita fome... x-x

Katan: Mas eu tinha certeza que era por aqui...

Então, um estranho surge diante dos aventureiros...

Quem será ele? O que ele quer? Será que o grupo conseguirá sair da floresta? Ou ficarão perdidos por ali para sempre? Tudo isso e muito mais você poderá ler no próximo capítulo!

**Bye o/**


End file.
